Follow Me
by Sir Dolan
Summary: Grovyle wakes up one night to find a certain Ghost-type Pokémon isn't where he's supposed to he. What does he do? He follows him of course.


**Summary: **Grovyle wakes up one night to find a certain Ghost-type Pokémon isn't where he's supposed to he. What does he do? He follows him of course.

**Warnings:** Slash - Grovyle/Dusknoir (PMD: Explorers of the Sky) (Humanised)

**Disclaimer:**These characters do not belong to me no matter how much I wish for it.

**Author's Note:**Hi. So...this is the first fanfic I'm publishing and I'm kinda terrified. I apologise for any spelling errors as I don't have a Beta. ^^'

* * *

**Follow Me**

Something isn't right.

My keen instincts tell me this, abruptly waking me from my sleep. I tense and bolt into a sitting position, poised to defend myself. I glance around the room, checking for any intruders. I sigh in relief when I see none, grateful for the moonlight streaming through my window. I look over at Dusknoir's bed to see the Ghost-type isn't in it. I frown and get out of bed.

"Dusknoir?" I call out quietly.

Obviously I get no reply. I notice that the blacknette's cloak and day clothes are gone as well. I begin to feel uneasy, and panic begins to squirm in my gut like a worm. Where is he? He wouldn't leave, would he?

I quickly slip my shoes on and pull my green jacket over my night clothes. I quietly step into the hallway, careful not to wake up Celebi or the Sableye who sleep in the other bedrooms residing in the large cottage. The moonlight seeps through the window at the end of the hall, eerily illuminating the space.

With light feet, I quietly make my way down the stairs, avoiding the steps that creek. I do a quick search of the downstairs area; kitchen, living room, etc. Panic really begins to set in now. I'm not usually like this. Normally I'd assume Dusknoir's gone for a walk, but my instincts are telling me different. I rush over to the front door, unlocking it and swinging it open. I grit my teeth against the cold and dash into the moonlit forest. I search frantically, checking all the usual spots Dusknoir might be in.

_He wouldn't…_ I try to calm myself as I race towards the edge of the forest. I dodge the trees with ease, trying to make it past them as quick as possible. My heart races as I see the clearing getting closer and closer before I burst through. My world freezes, because there in the moonlight is Dusknoir. Relief fills my senses for a moment before I frown and a different fear takes over.

Why is Dusknoir walking _away_ from the forest?

My eyes widen in shock when I see the Wonder Bag strapped around his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" I call out.

The ebony-haired male freezes. He obviously wasn't expecting to get caught. He slowly turns around and faces me, his expression schooled. I walk towards him with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell are you playing at?" I demand as I get closer.

The blacknette takes a step back before raising his hands. "Please don't."

Okay, now I'm confused. "Dusknoir?"

"Just go back to the cottage, Grovyle." Dusknoir tells me in a firm voice.

"Fine, let's go." I say stubbornly.

"I'm not going back."

"Why?"

"I just…can't."

Something snaps within me then. "That's not an answer, Dusknoir! Why? Why are you leaving after all this time? Are you _still_ blaming yourself for what you did?"

"I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you and Celebi." The ebony-haired male admits. His tone cuts through me like a blade. "My hands are tainted…_bloodied_. I killed so many Pokémon thinking what I was doing was correct."

"You didn't have a choice…" I say quietly.

"I did!" Dusknoir snaps before taking a step back when I wince. "I'm sorry, but I _did_ have a choice. I put myself in that position and I had to live with it. Only now I _can't_ because I regret what I did so much."

I feel so helpless as I stand and watch Dusknoir rip himself apart. I take another step forward and he shakes his head.

"Dusknoir, I forgive you." I tell him gently. "I forgave you a long time ago."

He looks straight at me, his russet red eyes focused on mine. Pain, guilt, self-hatred and other dark emotions lurk within those red irises.

"You shouldn't." I almost shudder at how dark his voice sounds. "Don't follow me."

Pain cuts through my body as the Ghost-type turns and begins to walk away. It's not a physical kind of pain either. It's a dull, aching kind of pain that clings to my chest making it heavy for me to breathe. A lonely pain that makes me want to cry and break down.

I narrow my eyes and ignore the temptation to do so. I run after him as fast as I can and cutting in front of him before he has time to realise I'm running after him at all. I stand defiantly in front of him with my arms spread out and my eyes glaring.

"You really think I'm just going to let you go without a fight?" I ask angrily.

"Grovyle, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Dusknoir pleads, almost sounding on the verge of begging.

"Then don't leave." I say as if it's that simple.

"I can't stay here." The blacknette says hopelessly.

"Yes you can."

"Grovyle, you don't understand."

"Make me understand."

Dusknoir sighs heavily. "Tell me, and be _honest_, what did you think of me when I hunted you and your partner down. What did you think of me when I made your lives a living hell?"

I wince at the unpleasant memory of Dusknoir being my enemy. "I won't lie, I used to hate you."

"So, why don't you hate me now? What's changed?" I can tell where he's going with this. Had the situation been less grave he probably would be looking smug right now.

I open my mouth to answer when I realise I can't think of one. My mind begins to race. Why does he have to ask this out of the blue right now? What changed? Why did I forgive him? How did I forgive him? When did that hate change to neutral? When did neutral change to fondness? When did fondness change to affection?

_What has that affection changed into?_

I look back up at Dusknoir when I realise I'm looking down. His face his neutral, schooled, but his eyes say everything. They're begging for an answer, something to be his lifeline.

I begin to physically compare this Dusknoir with the Dusknoir I used to fight against. His eyes have softened; his expression lately is no longer a permanent smirk or scowl. He laughs more genuinely, not that forced laugh he tried to grace us with. He smiles like he's happy. What about emotionally and mentally? He opened up and showed us who he really is, not who he was forced to be. A soul who is fragile and self-conscious, but is bright and ready to shine.

His soul has been released.

"You've changed." I say softly.

"What?" a mildly surprised expression graces his face,

"Your soul is free now. You're allowed to be whoever you want to be." I feel myself blush faintly as I voice my thoughts. "It's only natural that you feel guilt and regret now. You never had the chance to when you were under Primal Dialga because you were forced to be someone else."

Dusknoir's eyes widen by a fraction. "Grovyle, I _can't_ stay here. It's so heavy. I feel like I'm drowning in lukewarm water."

My chest aches at his words. How does he have that kind of effect on me?

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask.

"There's nothing anyone could've done." Dusknoir says bitterly. "I'm _tainted_, Grovyle. I have blood on my hands. I wake up sometimes and I see their faces. I see their faces and then I look down at my hands and I see their blood." He looks down at his hands and horror mixed with disgust and regret twists his expression. "I can still see it…"

Without thinking I grab his hands and hold them in my own. I ignore the way he flinches as I look him directly in the eye.

"I understand." I tell him, my voice full of emotion. "I can't begin to imagine how you feel, but I understand your words."

"Then you understand why I need to go?" I nod and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"That's why I'm coming with you." I almost laugh at the look of shock on Dusknoir's face.

"Grovyle, what do you mean?" the blacknette asks slowly.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" I scowl. "It means _I'm coming with you_."

"Why? You have no reason to."

_You're my reason _is what I nearly blurt out when I open my mouth. I flush brightly before realising I'm _still_ holding Dusknoir's hands. I quickly release them as I find my answer.

"Do I need a reason?" I ask, cursing at how shy I just sounded.

Dusknoir simply raises an eyebrow. "What about Celebi?"

I wince when I realise how my decision will affect her. "I'll explain everything to her in a note. I mean, we're coming back at some point and I can't exactly follow you in my _sleeping clothes_." I laugh sheepishly before looking up at Dusknoir. "You're not going to follow me back, are you?"

"I want to know why you want to come with me." Dusknoir says neutrally, dodging my question.

"I don't really know why myself." I admit uncomfortably, hoping that the ebony-haired male won't take that the wrong way. "I want to help you in any way I can. But I don't want to see you go. I want to stay with you."

I hear him exhale heavily again. I look up just as he ruffles my hair, carding his fingers through my locks.

"Fine," Dusknoir says. "I'll wait here for you. You have exactly half an hour to properly make your decision and meet me. I know you'll need a little bit of time to write Celebi her note as well."

I blink in surprise before grinning happily. "This is my decision."

Dusknoir nods. "Well, get going then."

"You promise you'll be here within half an hour?"

My breath hitches when Dusknoir leans in close. "I promise you my soul." I feel my face burn brightly before nodding in return. Right now I don't exactly trust my voice.

I sidestep the blacknette, giving him a cautious look before dashing off towards the forest. I glance back to make sure he's keeping his word. I run as fast as my feet can carry me through the forest, dodging trees left and right. I make it to the cottage in record time, taking a moment to catch my breath before quietly opening and closing the door. I silently make my way upstairs, yet again avoiding the noisy steps. Once inside mine and Dusknoir's room I shed my jacket and strip out of my sleeping clothes. I quickly change into my day clothes before grabbing my Wonder Bag and packing the necessary essentials in it.

_Shit, I need to write Celebi her note._ I sigh and walk over to my desk. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to write this. After a minute to collect my thoughts I take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I pick up my quill and begin writing. After about ten minutes the note -or rather letter- is done and I leave it to be found on my pillow. I shoulder my bag before glancing at the empty bedroom. I begin to feel apprehensive, instinctively so. This is my home.

I blink when I notice something different over by Dusknoir's bed. I examine it further to find a small note just peeking out from under his pillow. I open it up to read it, finding a single sentence. My eyes widen at the words. Anger rushes through my body for a brief moment before happiness suddenly surges through me. I don't know why I'm happy when I should be angry. I scrunch the note slightly as my hand clenches around it, keeping a hold of it. I have plenty of time to get Dusknoir back.

I allow myself one more glance around the bedroom before exiting. I gently close the door behind me before looking down the hallway, wishing I could say goodbye to Celebi and the Sableye in person. But that would be too long and Dusknoir will be gone by then. Instead I turn and for the third time tonight make my way down the stairs. I leave the cottage taking a step back as I face it. I take it in for a minute before smiling a sombre smile and turning away.

I dash into the forest again, knowing my legs will be screaming at me later. Right now that isn't important. I need to make it to Dusknoir before my time is up. I've been mentally counting down the minutes since I left Dusknoir's side. I have at least six minutes left, maybe less.

I burst into the clearing with hope that Dusknoir is still there. To my relief he is. He's sitting on a rock staring at the ground. As I walk closer towards him I see his eyes are clouded with what I assume is guilt and regret. I make myself known by clearing my throat, causing the blacknette to snap his head up in my direction. The guilt and regret leave his eyes for a moment as a small smile tugs at his lips. I smile back before glaring at him.

"What?" Dusknoir asks with a worried tone as he stands up.

I simply hold the note out towards him, causing the older male to smirk. I roll my eyes before dropping the note on the floor.

"So, where are we headed first?" I ask casually as if we're totally not running away.

"There's a place called 'Shaymin Village' that I have wanted to visit for a while now." Dusknoir suggests.

"Sounds great," I say happily as we start walking away from Dusk Forest.

"Grovyle…" I look over to see Dusknoir's pained expression. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Tch, you said it yourself." I say stubbornly.

"Hm," the blacknette hums thoughtfully. "I did, didn't I?"

I shake my head with a hopeless smile. We continue to walk in silence in the moonlight. Neither of us notices the gentle breeze stealing Dusknoir's note into the night sky.

_I knew you'd follow me._

* * *

_*takes deep breath*  
_

Well, that was my first fanfic. Like I said before, I apologise for any errors.

I also apologise if they were out of character. Hell, even as I'm re-reading it I can tell Grovyle is definitely OOC at the end there. Also, I'm a little unsure whether to publish this as friendship or romance so for the moment it'll be friendship. It can sort of be interpreted as both.

This one-shot was originally going to be called 'Tainted Hands', but then as the story went on 'Follow Me' fitted it better.

Welp. That's enough for tonight. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review and I'll be happy to read it. c:

Dolan


End file.
